My Hero REJECTS
by BloodyBrilliant00
Summary: When your worth in society is based on something out of your control like the power of your quirk, is there really any justice in the world? A group of High School Students with quirks that couldn't make the cut at UA High, come together to prove to the world that they too can be heroes! [Multiple OCs, MHA & MHA:I cameos. Rated T for violence and language.]
1. Chapter 1

MY HERO REJECTS Chapter 1: Look Death in the Face and Laugh!

In a world where super human abilities are common place, what is someone without a quirk to do? This is the question Sugimura Noboru asked himself as he walked to school with his friend Komine Yuriko. Yuriko bobbed along cheerily next to Noboru, seemingly oblivious to her friend's inner turmoil as they continued along the sidewalk in silence.

Today was the day of the UA High School Entrance Exam for eligible freshmen students. However, Yuriko and Noboru wouldn't be in attendance. All his life, Noboru had dreamed of being a hero, but making it in the big leagues just wasn't possible for someone like him. He had to be the unluckiest kid in Japan. Both his parents had regenerative quirks, which would be unusual enough for the making of a great hero, but on top of that, a quirk never manifested in Noboru anyway. His family never said anything to him, but with his father being an esteemed doctor who used his quirk to heal people and his mother a botanist with a quirk that could nurture and grow plants, he always imagined himself as a big disappointment. They probably thought he was a good for nothing bum.

Normally Noboru's cheerfulness and good nature was a match for Yuriko's. He'd had years of practice to master the art of putting on a smile and a laugh to hide the disappointment with his lot in life. But today there was nothing he could do to hide the emptiness in his heart. His quiet contemplation was interrupted by the excited squeal of Yuriko next to him.

"Oooooh look Noboru!" Yuriko's eyes grew impossibly wide as she stared up at a giant billboard advertising UA High. Contrasting sharply against its bright blue background was the symbol of peace and justice himself, the legendary All Might. "He's so handsome!" Yuriko swooned, bobbing her head from side to side with a stupid grin on her face. Komine Yuriko was considered by most of the people around her as a typical fangirl, but those closest to her like Noboru knew she took things a step further than "typical". She had posters of heroes, (mostly the manly, muscular variety) plastered all over her room at home. She kept track of hero meet and greets all over the city, skipping a dangerous amount of school days standing in line to add to her growing autograph collection. All Might was her #1 favorite hero, which she made abundantly clear to everyone she walked by thanks to her red, white, and blue All Might backpack. Despite worshipping professional heroes and the culture around them, Noboru had never once heard her claim she wanted to be a hero like he did. This bothered Noboru, especially on days like today when he was feeling so depressed. Unlike him, she had a quirk. How could she be satisfied from simply admiring heroes from a distance?

Yuriko quickly had a notepad in hand, muttering to herself and scrawling down street names, then next to it a doodle of two hair spikes and some sparkles.

"Masuo-kun will have to get a picture of it for me!" Yuriko's joy was comical and infectious. Noboru couldn't help a small smile from appearing at her enthusiasm. Masuo Hajime was a mutual friend of theirs who worked as a freelance photographer for the news companies in Musutafu. Hajime was only several years older than the two freshman students, but since he dropped out of high school, he had built quite the portfolio for himself by capturing spectacular shots of heroes in action. His photographs had made front pages several times since he'd began his career. Of course, he liked the recognition but that wasn't why he spent so much time photographing heroes. Like Yuriko and Noboru, Hajime loved the thrill of pro hero culture and his photography gave him a way to be a part of it. For the past year, ever since Hajime had started renting an apartment with his older sister, the two of them had been hanging out at his place after school. They would unwind by playing computer games, watching TV, and most importantly discussing the latest revelations in the world of heroes. Yuriko wanted to call the trio of friends the "All Might Fan Club" but it didn't really seem to stick to either Hajime or Noboru.

Noboru wondered where he and his friends would be in the future. Hajime had found success despite not getting a chance to go to UA, but Noboru couldn't picture his own future without being a hero. He'd been born with all the willpower of a hero, but none of the ability. Why did life have to be so unfair? That question hung in his mind as he and Yuriko waited at a traffic crossing and watched cars drive by.

"I can't wait to check out the results of the UA exam after school. I hope Tenya passes." Yoriko exclaimed as they waited. Iida had been a student at their middle school and was the only one to take the hero exam from their class. Noboru guessed Yoriko might have a crush on him.

"His quirk is super speed, he'll be able to rack up plenty of points early and then take it easy. I'm sure he's a shoo-in for a spot at UA. He'll make a great hero." Noboru replied for the first time that morning as the crosswalk light lit up. As they walked across the road, something suddenly seemed horribly wrong to Noboru. His eyes darted to the right as he heard the screeching of rubber against the pavement. A car slid onto the road and though Noboru wouldn't be able to remember the color or kind of car, in the moment he knew that it wasn't going to stop at the traffic crossing. With no time to think, Noboru did the first thing his instincts told him to do. He shoved Yoriko forward with all his might. He saw her stumble and fall to the other side of the street, then in the next split second he couldn't see anything at all. All he perceived was the stomach churning crunch of bones meeting against metal. Countless hard smacks followed until he finally felt and heard nothing.

"NOBORU!" Yoriko's scream pierced the already loud intersection as citizens quickly realized what was happening and started to panic. She'd watched helplessly from the ground as the car barreled into Noboru, sent his body flying across the street, then swerved uncontrollably and crashed into the side of a building. People began to get out of their cars, some running from the scene, while others stared on, too shocked to do anything. Three figures climbed out of the smoking car. Two carried large black duffle bags and guns, while the third stood out as his fists transformed into two giant rocks.

"Alright everyone back the fuck up!" The one with the rock quirk yelled to the bystanders. Chaos ensued as more people scrambled to get away. Ignoring the danger and the words of the villain, Yuriko, who was back on her feet with no injuries beyond scraped knees, ran to the motionless body of Noboru.

Suddenly, muffled cheers sounded from the side of the intersection opposite the villains. Out of the crowd walked a man in a black jumpsuit with wooden armor covering his body. Kamui Woods, a hero, had arrived on the scene.

"Stand down Boulderfist, you've got nowhere to run." Woods tightened his hand into a fist as he spoke.

"HA! You think one second rate hero is going to get in my way? If you try anything, my men will fire into the crowd, so I'll ask you kindly to get the hell outta here." Woods didn't move a muscle at the threat. Instead he asked a question.

"How about two?" Behind Boulderfist, there was a crack of a fist colliding with a jaw. One of the villains went slack and fell to the ground. A single shot went off before the second hero who had appeared behind the group slid over the trunk of the crashed car and delivered a swift kick to disarm the second grunt followed by a punch that sent him smashing into the concrete siding of the building. Before Boulderfist had a chance to turn back to Kamui Woods, he was already being wrapped in strong wooden roots that protruded from the hero's hand.

"GIVE ME A FAIR FIGHT YOU MOTHERF-". Vines grew over Boulderfist's mouth as he tried in vain to fight back. There was a second of silence as the heroes stood victorious, before the crowd erupted into an ecstatic cheer.

"Thanks for the assist Native." Woods gave an appreciative nod to the second hero in the fight.

"That kid…" Native's face was grim. Together they looked to see a small group of people gathered in a circle off to the side of the fight. At their feet lay a body.

"Step aside." Kamui Woods ordered to the concerned bystanders as they approached. The crowd did as they were told, and the two heroes kneeled at either side of the boy. His head was propped up in the lap of a young girl who looked the same age as him.

"He- he saved my life- ". Slightly dried tears clung to the small girl's cheeks as she stuttered with her words. In different circumstances Yuriko would be thrilled to see heroes, but she was still shocked by the encounter and by Noboru's sacrifice to protect her. She knew she didn't have that kind of courage inside her. If he died to save her, how would she ever be able to live with herself?

"I saw the whole thing. This boy showed true bravery." Native set a hand on the trembling girl's shoulder while Woods leaned in to listen for a heartbeat.

"He's breathing!" Cried Woods in surprise. He hastily unbuttoned the boy's school uniform. "This shouldn't be possible, that car had to be going 80 kilometers per hour!" The bystanders began to crowd around again as they all stared in awe at the boy's chest. It went from purple to red to peach in seconds right before their eyes. Woods swore he saw the ribs realign. Astonished voices whispered in the crowd. Native whistled.

"That's one hell of a quirk." He smiled for the first time. Yuriko's eyes grew as wide as they'd ever been. All this time, Yuriko thought Noboru was quirkless. There was no way he could have been lying to her. To go all these years without discovering your quirk only to have it revealed by saving a life, well, Yuriko saw it as luck beyond imagination.

It was then that Noboru finally snapped back into consciousness. His eyes flickered as he stared up at the heroes over him.

"You did a good thing today kid, dare I say heroic. This city would be a much darker place without your courage." Woods said.

Noboru's eyes glanced up, straight into Yuriko's. He was glad she was alright. The more he tried to piece things together in between his lapse in memory though, the more a single question rose to the forefront of his mind.

 _How am I still alive?_


	2. Chapter 2

MY HERO REJECTS Chapter 2: Cursed with Good Luck?

 _I have a quirk_

It was all Sugimura Noboru could think about as he sat in the gymnasium for the Kobayashi Academy Student Orientation. The principal of Kobayashi, Shigemori-san, was giving an opening address to the gaggle of restless teenagers who packed the gym's rows of wooden bleachers. Noboru probably heard about one word out of every ten or twelve the principal spoke. He said words like "Scholarship", "Prestige", and "Higher Learning", all lost concepts on Noboru in the moment. In his mind, he was still a mile away, staring up at heroes as they offered him a hand to help him to his feet. He blushed when he thought back to his realization that his head was laying in Yuriko's lap. Too much had happened all at once, he was still trying to process the flurry of emotions he'd felt.

The crowd surrounding him had clapped when he managed to stand on his own. Kamui Woods had called his actions "heroic". As he sat among hundreds of other students in the mundane, everyday world of normal high school, everything about his encounter that morning felt unreal. For the third time since he'd walked into his new school, he curled his fingers into a fist and pounded lightly against his ribs. The boy next to him gave him a perplexed look, but he was too preoccupied by his own thoughts to take notice. The dull ache he felt flared slightly, reminding him once again that he hadn't dreamt of being hit by a car.

 _Maybe I'm just dead, and my punishment in the afterlife is to sit bored out of my mind in this gym for all eternity._ In any normal circumstance, he would have certainly died. If not for his quirk…

"His quirk" still sounded entirely foreign to him. He couldn't believe that for all the years he'd spent envying quirk-users, he'd had one of his own all along. A regeneration quirk was fitting, considering his parents powers, but it was an alien concept none-the-less. Sugimura racked his brain for anything in his past that could have pointed to his powers sooner, but he came up empty. He'd never been a complete shut in, but despite his love of the rough and tumble nature of heroes, he had never been a very rowdy child. He'd never broken a bone or suffered any other major injuries. His parents had always been careful to reign in any activities they thought were too "dangerous" for their precious son to take part in. Noboru cursed the privileged bubble he'd been raised in.

 _If only I had discovered my quirk sooner, I could have been at UA this very moment taking the hero exam!_

His heart told him to stand up right now, march across town to UA High, and take the hero exam like he'd always dreamt of doing. However, his body continued to sit unmoving on the bleachers. Noboru knew that even with a quirk, he wouldn't pass anyway. Most of the students at UA had been training their entire life to be heroes. They'd had years to learn the basics of their quirks. Noboru didn't even understand what his quirk did for certain.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gym, Yuriko's mind was also wandering from the presentation. Her feet fidgeted and tapped silently against the wooden bleachers, making her impatience visibly clear. There were a billion questions buzzing in her brain that she wanted to ask Noboru immediately. Did he feel okay? Had he been completely unconscious when his quirk healed him? (She was kinda embarrassed if he'd heard her sobbing over him.) How had he never discovered that he could self-heal until now? Did his quirk mitigate pain?... If he didn't know that he would survive, why had he thought of her safety over his own?

After the heroes had made sure that Noboru didn't need to go to the hospital, the two students had walked the small distance left to Kobayashi in silence. Yuriko had been too shocked to speak, which was a rare occurrence for her. Noboru had been quiet all morning, and that didn't change after they left the scene of the conflict. However, it had been clear to her that it was the UA exam that had been upsetting him earlier, and it annoyed her that she had no idea what he was thinking now. His whole world had been flipped upside down, she definitely had sympathy for him. The real reason she was so nervous though was because she was afraid that having a quirk would change Noboru.

Finally, the principal finished his speech and the students gave a collective sigh of relief. For the assembly, the students had been split up by gender purely for the sake of tradition, but their classes didn't have such restrictions thankfully. Yuriko and Noboru were assigned to the same homeroom, and as the freshman were dismissed from the gym, she fought through the crowd to catch up to him.

"Noboru!" She called when she spotted him fidgeting with the keypad on his new locker. When he turned his harried eyes to meet hers, the burning questions in her mind instantly fizzled out and she was a loss as to what to say. The "uuu" in "Noboru" hung in her throat as she stood in the middle of the hall somewhat dumbstruck. She'd never seen him with such a serious look before.

"Close your mouth sweetie, you'll catch flies. Plus, it makes you look like an airhead." Yuriko's jaw clenched shut as her hazel eyes followed the voice to a girl walking towards her. She stopped and stared back at Yuriko, returning her glare with a smug grin. It was obvious from the way that the girl carried herself that she was an upper classman. Yuriko instantly disliked her just by looking at her. From the pink streaked hair, intentionally loose neck tie, and marker art running up her arm, it seemed to Yuriko that she was trying a bit too hard to look like an underachiever.

"Seriously, you'll give the boys around here the wrong impression, if you know what I mean." She winked playfully, which made Yuriko's frown deepen. There were several sniggers above the sound of regular hallway bustle, and whether it was aimed at her or not, Yuriko's face reddened.

"Man, the fresh meat is soft this year! The third years are going to have a heyday with you guys!" The pink haired girl stepped next to Noboru and ruffled his hair while she opened the locker beside him. "Hazing is a big deal around here, so you better watch yourself. I am your locker mate after all, and I don't want any of your freshman bad luck rubbing off on me."

"Good luck fresh meat!" She said, shutting her locker, strutting away and disappearing into the flow of students.

"Who was that?" Noboru wondered aloud, for the first time forgetting about the incident that morning.

"Your new locker mate apparently." Yuriko sounded less than pleased. The next instant, the school bell began to ring. "Come on, we better get going."

The rest of the school day went by rather uneventfully for Yuriko and Noboru. The freshmen only had to stay for a half day and most of their time was spent listening to their new teachers introduce each class's subject matter. They got their first taste of the forewarned hazing as they walked out of Kobayashi Academy at noon. Someone turned the school's sprinkler systems on outside and the entire freshman class got absolutely drenched on their way out. There was some outcry and confusion, but Noboru and Yuriko knew exactly what was happening and just accepted it.

"What a waste of time." Noboru muttered as they walked to Masuo Hajime's apartment sopping wet.

"Noboru, I-I've never seen you this way before." Yuriko finally spoke up as she wrung the water out of her brown hair.

"Yeah?" Noboru shrugged. "Today has just been a crappy day." The awe of him having a quirk hadn't faded in the slightest, but discovering it today of all days felt like a cruel joke being played on him. Nothing felt meaningful anymore. He'd been coming to terms with the fact that he didn't have the potential to be a hero, and now that it was possible that he did, he was out of time. UA had no doubt completed its exam by now, and it was clear that he'd never be a hero. Noboru hated himself for not being stronger.

"I.. never got a chance to thank you for saving my life." There was a long pause between them with only the soft sounds of the mid-day cityscape breaking the silence.

"It was nothing." Noboru finally replied. "I just reacted, I didn't think."

"Do you think All Might thinks about stopping villains? Or is he reacting to the danger?"

"I'm not in the mood to play word games, Komine." Noboru could tell that Yuriko was trying to cheer him up but he wasn't having it. He wasn't and never would be anything like All Might. However, finally finding her determination, Yuriko continued.

"If you had been thinking, the rational thing to do would have been to get yourself out of harm's way. But instead your first reaction was to help someone else in danger. If I had been in your shoes, I can't say I would have done the same as you. That desire to protect people is something you share with the best of the best heroes. That's why I like you so much, idiot." She laughed and gave him a playful punch on the arm. Noboru didn't say anything back, but the smile on his face was enough to satisfy her.

Soon enough, they were climbing the metal stairway up to the second floor of the apartment complex where Hajime and his sister lived. A mere second after Yuriko knocked on the door, it flew open with a crash. In the doorway stood the silhouette of a tall, skinny man. His light hair was unkempt and greasy, his eyes were wide and bloodshot, and all he wore were a pair of boxer shorts. He shot from the door like a cannon, rushing past Yuriko who was still shocked from almost being hit by the door, and grabbed Noboru by the shirt with both hands.

"MIDORIYA IZUKU!" He yelled into Noboru's ears.

"Haji-kun, have you been drinking again?" Yuriko asked with concern on her face. Instead of answering, Hajime repeated himself.

"MIDORIYA IZUKU!" Noboru could smell the bitterness of sake on his breath.

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me?" He questioned after Hajime stopped shaking him about.

"Precisely!" Hajime replied as if it made every sense in the world, then retreated into the apartment. Yuriko and Noboru gave each other a look before following him inside.

"I've been following the UA exam year after year and I've never seen anyone like this! Yesterday, there was nothing on this kid! Now he's blowing up the internet! Nobody knows what his quirk is, or where he comes from. It's the first big surprise we've seen in the pro scene for years!" He laughed extatically as he walked from the front sitting room into the kitchen.

"Ramen anyone?" He held up a handful of instant noodle cups. Without waiting for a response, he tossed them across the room.

"It's not like you've got anything else to eat around here." Yuriko responded. Hajime's sister was a notoriously bad cook, so they stuck to packaged food when they were at the sibling's home.

"So why are you guys all wet?" Hajime asked as he boiled water for the ramen. "Is it raining out?" When he didn't need to make some cash on hero photos, Hajime rarely stepped outside.

"It's not that important. Just some hazing stuff at school." Noboru said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Haji-kun, did you happen to see anything about the villains that got arrested this morning?" Yuriko asked as she grabbed the larger of the three noodle bowls for herself.

"Yeah, there was some talk online about it. It was kinda big because we've never seen Kamui Woods and Native fight together, but all the photos were blurry so the whole thing was kind of a waste. I heard there was a kid who got hit by the villain's car and just walked it off. Pretty lucky quirk." Hajime pulled the hot water off the stove top and started pouring it into each of their bowls.

"Well.. that kid was Noboru.." Yuriko said hesitantly. Hajime looked from Yuriko to Noboru with a look of disbelief on his face. If he'd had ramen in his mouth he surely would have spit it out.

"WHAT?!"


	3. Author's Notes

Authors Notes:

(7/13/17) This is kind of a prototype work for me, I have not written a lot of fiction in the past but I love to be creative. I'd love constructive feedback from anyone who feels the work has potential and also room to improve. Feel free to PM me with your opinion of the first chapter! I still have a lot of ideas left on the backburner for now. I didn't want to cram the entire plot and character description into the first chapter. Your ideas on the story are welcome though as well!

(7/23/17) Sorry it took me over a week to update! Though I don't have a lot of followers yet so that's probably okay. I'm afraid this new chapter might be a little weak, but I really wanted to get something out ASAP. Please let me know if my writing style is engaging or if there is some things I could be doing better. I would really appreciate the feedback!


End file.
